Love is in the Eyes of the Lover, not the Loved
by Jakobi
Summary: Isabelle Sharp, a quiet girl, just so happens to enroll into Bullworth Academy,and wins the greaser king's heart in no time. Only a few problems though, he's blunt, indulgent, sarcastic, narsistic, and last but not least, hopelessy devoted to a girl, Lola


"Mom! I promise, I'll be good! I swear! Just please, please don't send me away! Please!" "Oh, pumpkin. You know I don't want to…but. You and your stepfather aren't getting along, and he suggested such a prestigious school. Well, I just want you to be happy de-" "But mom! You know he's full of bull crap! You know I didn't mean to-"

"No, no more!"

"But…but mom he-"

"That's enough out of you! You will go to Bullworth, you will behave, you will learn!"

They arrived, a blue Porsche pulled up.

"Here we are, Bullworth Academy, honey, please behave, and be a good girl as well."

As Isabelle's mom took out the last of her luggage, she got back in the car and gave a long smile.

"Mom, don't! Please!" Isabelle started to whimper.

"I love you dear, I always will." She sounded sincere as she spoke her goodbyes.

Then, she left, leaving her daughter Isabelle alone, in front of the gates to Bullworth. Just then a lady came by to take her to the office.

"Ah, young Isabelle Sharp. We've been expecting you, my name is Ms. Danvers. Please, come along, the prefects will take your luggage to the girls dormitory."

**My perspective**

As I walked with Ms. Danvers, I noticed a kid in a white yet dirty shirt who was taunting some little boy. It was almost heartbreaking that the prefect didn't give a damn. We entered the building and up the stairs passing such strange and queer looking children. They wore Aquaberry shirts and snickered as we entered the principle's office.

"So, this is the girl?"

"Yes, Dr. Crabblesnitch oh." She sounded as if she almost had an orgasm on the spot.

"Anyways, we are glad to have such a…unique child at our bountiful school. We hope you have a pleasant time." He gave me a stare and looked away at the painting over the fireplace. So I walked towards the door.

"Oh, Ms. Sharp." I froze. "We have been informed why your parents sent you here, and we hope to here and see none of what happened at home, this is a new life, try to start well."

That made me red and I walked even faster, picking up my itinerary from Ms. Danver's and stormed out. First thing to do, get my school uniform.

I went to my assigned room, No. 13. (Go figure) There I found a girl way older than me, wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"So you're my new roommate? How disappointing." What a snob!

"Excuse me?!"

"What? Your deaf too? Listen girl, just to be clear my name is Mandy and I'm the alpha girl around here!"

"Fine!" I grabbed my cloths and went to the bathroom, shutting it with such force, I made Mandy squeal.

As I walked out I took a look at my itinerary, first class, Chemistry. Crap! It started 5 minute's ago! I ran as fast as I can to get to chemistry, only to be stopped by a prefect.

"Listen girl, I know your new, but if I see you cutting classes again, I promise that you'll be mowing the lawn every morning till you graduate!" What a jerk!

I was escorted to class with a pass. As we entered everyone stared at me.

"Student's please pay attention, Ms. Sharp I presume?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Please call me Dr. Watts, now please take a seat next to Mr. Vincent."

His real name was Johnny and I could tell he was checking me out, I tried to ignore him. But he kept on looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. Why was I in this class, everyone here's like 16-17, and I'm only 14.

"Now then, I'll be grouping you up in 4's" 20 student's what are the odd's of us being paired together-it's not like I hate him, he's just distracting and I'd get nothing done.

"Here it goes; Davis, Ethan, Bryce, and Melvin. Donald, Kirby, Dan, and Ricky. Jimmy, Peter, Wade, and Hal. Chad, Gord, Beatrice, and Larry. Last is Pinky, Isabelle, Gary, and John." Damn!

Karma's a bitch. As we got in our group's we were given our assignment, cutting open a live frog. I felt like puking just hearing about it.

"Hey, Sharp, you gonna be o.k.?" Johnny stop talking to me! God now I have two thing's to worry about, killing a frog and listening to a sexy voice.

"Yeah, just…just a bit woozy." God I repeated myself.

"Hah! Look's like she's gonna barf big time!" Gary, was an annoying brat to start with.

"Shut it Gary, I'm gonna leave the door open just in case!" Pinky reminded me of my older cousin Sandra

"Women, whorish creature's created by our sinister god."

"Gary shut the fuck up!" I was still dizzy but I heard a loud smack. Then I looked over and saw Johnny punching the hell out of Gary. It was total chaos from then on, Guy's in leather jacket's beating up blue sweater boys. Nerd's scrambling here and there with weird weapon's till one was set off. It was beautiful, I didn't bother moving, but everyone else rambled to the door in such speed it made me wonder.

"Isabelle! Get out of there!" Of course I knew who that was, none other than the infamous Johnny. But then, fire spewed from the rocket and lit the room on fire! I got so scared I stood completely still and gazed at my soon to be burned shoes. It was getting bigger, I fainted.

"Whe-Where am I?" I stuttered as I gazed at the white ceiling. My side was hurting so I didn't bother moving. So I'm gonna guess that I'm in the clinic, and it's night time (window didn't have any curtains) and for some reason, I smell's rose's. I turned to the right and found 5 blue rose's in a vase on the desk next to me, and sleeping next to me, was none other than the devoted Johnny. This guy is seriously trying. Maybe…maybe tomorrow.

As I woke up, Johnny was gone. I just laid there, I really wanted to thank him for the flowers. (Guilt's kicking in.)

"Excuse me Ms…"

"Please, call me Nurse MacRae. And if your wondering where that Vincent boy went, he's at class. You owe him, a lot."

"Excuse me?" What was she rambling about.

"Don't you remember anything, take a look at your right side of your stomach."

As I looked I was horrified, my right side of my skin was burned and ashy from the fire.

"Don't worry darling, it's minor, your skin will heal in about a month and there wont be any evidence left."

"Can you explain what happened please?"

"Sure, you passed out from the fumes of the chemical's being burned and Johnny saved your damned life and brought you here ASAP."

"Agh! I gotta go see him!"

"Settle down princess!, Your not going anywhere till 12:00, relax for now."

"No, you don't understand! I…I love him!" Everything was still, I hope no one heard.

"Ah, young love, he love's you as well dear, but remember your still young, you have all the time in the world to love, live with pride and you shall never die."

As time flew by 12:00 noon struck, I got up sprinted to the rumored greaser hideout and was stopped at the gate, a guy and a girl stood there. I believe their names were Norton and Lola.

"So, this is Johnny's little Bell?" Norton was making me mad already.

"Brunette, straight hair that get's curly at the shoulder's, gazing green eyes, fair skinned, and not an ounce of fat or D's. More than likely a preppie to be." Lola didn't sound pleased.

"May I see Johnny?" I didn't like talking to them at all.

"Johnny's discussing a treaty with Ted, you can go find him at the football field."

"Thanks" I really didn't like talking to them. I ran to the football field only to see Mandy, the whore of cheerleading.

"Look here boy's a pipsqueak!"

"Out of the way Mandy!"

"Make me!"

"Mandy! Let her through!" Ted spoke up as he and Johnny came from the corner. She's a greaser and she's therefore an ally.

"Oh…so she's Johnny's girl?" She looked at me awkwardly and started to inch out of the way.

"Isabelle! You should be in the clinic!" It was negative, and some reason he sounded mad.

"But I-"

"C'mon I'll carry you back, Ted we'll talk later." He swift fully came by and picked me up off my feet and started to walk.

"Johnny?"

"What!"

"Are…are you mad at me?" I truly was feeling bad now.

"…How's your side doing?" He is mad at me.

"Ok, hey, I have a few question's."

"Start asking."

"What's with the kid's around here, wearing certain thing's and fighting one another?"

"Their in clique's, the main 4 all have a beef with each other. For example, we, the greaser's hate the prep's, and the jock's dislike the nerd's.

"Why?"

"Because we chose to, when school began for all four of us."

"Four of who?" I was probably being annoying.

"Me, Ted, Earnest, and Derby all use to be the best of friends, until we started to differ. See Derby, himself took up being a snob and started to research about how rich his family was, which caused us to reject him first, then Earnest of course was getting tired of being the weakest and we never pay attention to him at all so he quit. And Ted got tired of my talk about car's and style so we stopped talking."

"That's a long story." Poor Johnny.

"Yep, we're here."

"Johnny, I don't want to go back in there, I want to…to stay with you." He stopped completely.

"You…you want to do what?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was rejecting you at first and didn't listen to you, when you were always there for me, and I want to make it up to you."

"Isabelle…go pack your stuff." I got down with excitement and wobbled a little, still not use to being carried, then skipped cheerfully back to the dorm, Johnny went to get his black mustang and pulled it up in front of the school gates. I put it all in the trunk of the car and hopped in. He turned the radio on and looked at me with peaceful eyes.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah Isabelle?"

"I love you…" I dozed off and laid against his leather jacket, letting the cool breeze hit my left cheek while my right remained on Johnny's shoulder.

"I Love you too."

We arrived not too long, in the Tenement's. As he got my luggage we went upstairs' all the way to the top and he showed me his little loft. It was cozy and smelled nice. Johnny started to take off his jacket…then his shirt…then his pants. He then flopped onto the bed and started to doze off. I took advantage of this time and started to change, hopefully he didn't see anything. It was horrible, first my school cloths had to come off then my pajama's on, he was bound to see something.

"Come to bed Belle." He sounded tired. As I snuggled into the bed next to him, he turned to me and embraced me from the back. It was a cute moment just listening to him breathe, to feel his muscular body behind mine, holding me close and tight. I fell asleep.

Something hitting the window woke me up, I went over and saw eggs.

"Johnny? Why are their people wearing blue sweater vests throwing eggs at the window?"

"What!?" He sounded so frustrated as he ran out the door, fully dressed. I looked outside and saw a blonde tall boy whom was Derby, the Prep Dictator. I watched it all till Johnny came back up. He wasn't mad when he looked at me. He came closer and closer, then, a long kiss.

"I love you."


End file.
